


Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Humor, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurz vor dem Spiel gegen Real Madrid äußert Marcel den Wunsch, das Trikot von Iker Casillas haben zu wollen. Aber wirklich mit dem großen San Iker tauschen traut er sich auch nicht wirklich zu. Mats weiß Abhilfe… [Trikottauschwichteln 2012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckling3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duckling3).



> Oneshot im Rahmen des Trikottauschwichtelns 2012 auf LiveJournal. Das mir zugeloste Pairing war Mats Hummels x Marcel Schmelzer, die Aufgabe lediglich das Unterbringen eines Trikottauschs welcher Art auch immer.
> 
> Ich habe mich ein wenig künstlerischer Freiheit bedient (ich glaube kaum, dass Marcel so’n krasser Casillas-Fanboy ist – und was Zimmerverteilung beim BVB angeht, die scherte mich in dieser FF auch nicht im geringsten). Ich bitte, darüber hinwegzusehen :3 
> 
> Die FF wurde vor dem Champions League Gruppenspiel gegen Real Madrid verfasst, demzufolge sind die Spielergebnisse nicht identisch mit der Realität - ich bin schließlich kein Orakel und hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ausgehen wird.

  
**„Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist“**  
  
„Oh man, ich hätte so gern ein Trikot von Iker Casillas.“  
  
Überrascht hob Mats den Kopf und schaute Schmelle fragend an. Das bekam der allerdings nicht einmal richtig mit, stattdessen starrte er, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, vor sich hin und seufzte leise. „Ich mein … Iker Casillas! Das ist ein ganz Großer!“ – „So groß ist der auch nicht“, erwiderte Mats trocken. „Er ist kleiner als ich. Und Merte kann ihm, wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt, bestimmt auf den Kopf spucken.“  
Ein Schnauben kam von Marcel und er wandte sich endlich Mats zu, ehe er anklagend forderte: „Kannst du mich nicht ein einziges Mal ernst nehmen?“ – „Tu ich doch“, antwortete Mats lapidar, „du willst ein Trikot von Iker Casillas, kann ich nachvollziehen. Andere streiten sich um das von Messi oder träumen von dem von Ronaldo. Du … willst halt Iker. Warum auch nicht, wir spielen nächste Woche doch gegen Madrid, frag ihn einfach.“  
  
Damit wollte Mats die Sache abtun und vergrub die Nase wieder in seinem Buch. Dabei blieb es aber nicht allzu lange, da er sich ziemlich beobachtet fühlte. Also hob er einen Moment später doch wieder den Kopf, nur um Marcels panisch-entsetztem Blick zu begegnen. „Was denn?“, fragte er verwirrt, woraufhin Schmelle mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme hektisch antwortete: „ICH kann ihn nicht fragen. Wer bin ich denn schon?!“ – „Du bist Marcel Schmelzer. Zweifacher Deutscher Meister, DFB-Pokalsieger, U21-Europameister. Inzwischen sogar A-Nationalspieler. Und Ex-Kollege von einem… Ex-Kollegen von Iker.“  
„Ich bin kein Nationalspieler, ich bin Nationalversager und Turnierbankdrücker. Und Iker Casillas … der ist Kapitän von Real Madrid und der spanischen Nationalmannschaft, ist fünf Mal Spanischer Meister, zweimaliger Champions League Sieger, hat vier Mal die spanische Supercopa, ein Mal den Weltpokal und die Copa Del Rey gewonnen! Er ist zweifacher Europameister UND Weltmeister UND er ist vierfacher Welttorhüter! Das ist … ich bin ein NIEMAND, ich kann Iker Casillas nicht nach seinem Trikot fragen!“  
  
„Hast du seinen Wikipediaartikel auswendig gelernt?“, fragte Mats halbwegs amüsiert und hob die Augenbrauen. Nach intensivem Mustern stellte er allerdings fest, dass Marcel das wirklich ernst zu meinen schien. Seufzend schlug er sein Buch zu und legte es beiseite, um dann seinen Arm um die Schulter des Blonden zu legen. „Red dich nicht schlechter als du bist. Frag ihn doch einfach.“ – „Das kann ich aber nicht!“, beharrte Marcel stur auf seiner Meinung und klang dabei todunglücklich. So gerne er wollte, wieso sollte eine Größe wie Iker Casillas mit ihm sein Trikot tauschen? Das war ja vollkommen absurd.  
  
Nachdenklich streichelte Mats über Marcels Oberarm, ehe er ein bisschen grinste. „Musst du wohl leider drauf verzichten, wenn du dich nicht traust“, stellte er schlicht fest und drückte seine Schulter leicht. Unwillig brummte Marcel, nickte dann aber und seufzte erneut.  
„Muss ich wohl“, stimmte er zu.  
  
***  
  
Partie vorbei, geglänzt hatten sie nicht unbedingt, aber über 90 Minuten ihr Bestes gegeben. Leider waren die Spanier ein bisschen besser gewesen. Marcel seufzte und ließ seinen Blick durch das Stadion gleiten, erblickte Iker Casillas auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. ‚Jetzt oder nie’, teilte ihm sein Hirn mit, seine Beine aber begannen zu zittern und schienen unmissverständlich für ‚nie’ zu plädieren. Gab ja auch noch ein Rückspiel, versuchte er sich einzureden. Wohl wissend, dass er sich auch dann nicht trauen würde, Casillas um einen Trikottausch zu bitten.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, da erblickte er Mats, welcher zielstrebig auf den Torhüter der Madrilenen zumarschierte. Wie angewurzelt blieb Marcel stehen und beobachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Mats sprach Iker ohne groß zu fackeln an und wechselte kurz ein paar Worte und Gesten mit ihm.  
Als der Spanier seine Hände an seinen Trikotsaum legte und es sich auszog – was Mats diesem währenddessen gleichtat – klappte Marcels Kinnlade nach unten und er riss die Augen auf. Das tat Mats ni-… doch. Fassungslos musste Marcel mitansehen, wie Iker Casillas seinem Kollegen, seinem FREUND sein Trikot reichte, im Gegenzug dafür das von Mats erhielt. Und Schmelle stand einfach hier, auf der anderen Seite des Platzes, und konnte kaum glauben, was er sah.  
  
Einer Sache konnte sich der Hummels sicher sein: Er würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden. Außer vielleicht im Training. Wenn er musste. Er würde für immer mit ihm schmollen. Er würde nie wieder bei ihm übernachten und ihn auch nie wieder in seine eigene Wohnung lassen. Nie, nie, nie wieder!  
  
„Hey Schmelle, du schaust, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen“, hörte er Nevens Stimme hinter sich. Kurz darauf klopfte der Serbe ihm auf die Schulter und schien in die Richtung zu schauen, in welche Marcel immer noch entsetzt starrte. Dort setzte sich Mats, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, gerade wieder in Bewegung, kam genau auf Marcel und Neven zu. „Nanu, warum tauscht der sein Trikot mit Iker Casillas?“, wunderte sich letzterer gerade, da schüttelte Marcel schnaubend Nevens Hand ab und stampfte in Richtung Spieltertunnel. „Weil er scheiße ist“, rief er Neven dabei noch zu.  
  
Mats änderte direkt seine Laufrichtung und folgte Marcel. Bis zur Kabine lief er ihm einfach schweigend nach, beobachtete, wie Schmelle mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gänge stampfte und förmlich zu brodeln schien. Der war eindeutig sauer. Stinksauer.  
„Marcel?“, versuchte Mats es vorsichtig, als dieser die Kabinentür gerade öffnete. „Nein!“, fuhr der ihn aber nur giftig an und schlug Mats zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Tür vor der Nase zu. Gott sei Dank blieb der rechtzeitig stehen, sodass er wenigstens nicht geradewegs dagegen knallte. Wieder tauchte Neven auf. „Was ist denn mit Blondie los?“, fragte er verwirrt, da man solche Ausbrüche von Marcel eigentlich eher weniger kannte. Mats konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich hab da was, was er gern hätte“, erklärte er und wedelte mit dem Trikot des Spaniers. Sofort erhellte sich Nevens Gesicht und er schüttelte, nun ebenfalls grinsend, den Kopf. „Du planst da was, oder?“ – „Och“, gab Mats unbestimmt von sich, „vielleicht.“  
Dann folgte er Marcel endlich in die Kabine. Natürlich hatte er einen Plan.  
  
Der gebürtige Magdeburger hatte sich inzwischen immer noch nicht wieder beruhigt. Das Gesicht zur Faust geballt stampfte er in Richtung der Duschen, sodass ihm seine Kollegen freiwillig aus dem Weg gingen. Wenigstens konnte er das auf die Niederlage schieben, dachte er sich. Hätten sie Madrid geschlagen und er würde mit dieser Laune durch die Kabine geistern, wäre er wohl in ziemliche Erklärungsnot geraten.  
Während er sich unter der Dusche einseifte, fiel ihm ein, dass er und Mats gemeinsam gekommen waren, bevor es ins Teamhotel gegangen war. Mit Mats’ Auto. Und mit dem würde er heute sicherlich nicht mit zurück fahren. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er nach Hause kommen sollte. Schließlich würde sich jeder der anderen ziemlich wundern, warum er nicht einfach bei Mats mitfuhr, wenn er jemanden fragen würde, ob der ihn mitnehmen könne.  
Er konnte ja schlecht sagen: „Ich will nicht bei Mats mitfahren, weil der im Gegensatz zu mir kein Schisser war und sein Trikot mit Iker Casillas getauscht hat.“ Das war keine Option. Überhaupt keine.  
  
Seufzend stellte er die Dusche aus und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kabine, wo er sich in aller Ruhe anzog. Als er sich gerade die Haare trocknete, tauchte Mats hinter ihm auf. „Ich warte auf dich, okay?“, fragte der betont ruhig, auch wenn seine Mundwinkel minimal zuckten, das sah Marcel ganz genau im Spiegel. „Musst du nicht“, entgegnete er simpel. „Ich lauf lieber nach Hause, als in dein Auto zu steigen.“  
Das hatte gesessen, musste Mats zugeben. Dass Marcel so sauer sein würde, hatte er nicht unbedingt erwartet. Dennoch blieb er hartnäckig hinter dem blonden Verteidiger stehen. Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich anschwiegen, während Marcel Mats keines Blickes würdigte. Schließlich befand Marcel seine Haare für ausreichend trocken und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab.  
  
„Chris?“, rief er einmal quer durch die Kabine, während er zu seinem Platz zurückstolzierte. Angesprochener drehte sich um und schaute Marcel fragend an. „Kannst du mich vielleicht mitnehmen?“ – „Öh… ja?“, fragte der mehr, als dass er antwortete und er warf einen verwirrten Blick in Mats’ Richtung. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. Marcel bedankte sich brav und wartete dann, bis Chris fertig war, um sich mit diesem auf den Nachhauseweg zu machen.  
Das Schöne an der Sache war, dass Chris nicht nachfragte. Entweder es war ihm egal, oder er ahnte, dass er von Marcel keine brauchbare Antwort bekommen würde. Die Beiden schwiegen einfach die ganze Fahrt über. War Marcel ganz recht. Abgesehen davon, dass er sauer auf Mats war, fühlte er sich auch seit dem Moment, in dem er ins Auto gestiegen war, wie erschlagen. Müde und ausgelaugt.  
  
Als Chris ihn vor seiner Haustür absetzte, dankte Schmelle erneut, verabschiedete sich von seinem Kollegen und sah dann zu, dass er ins Bett kam. Er war gerade am Einschlafen, da kündigte sein Handy eine empfangene SMS an. Marcel beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Die konnte er auch noch morgen lesen. Jetzt wollte er einfach nur noch schlafen. Schlafen und ein bisschen böse auf Mats sein, solange er das noch konnte. Würde nicht lange sein. Er schaffte es nie lang, Mats böse zu sein. Dafür liebte er ihn zu sehr. Doofer Kerl.  
  
***  
  
„Eigentlich war das Trikot ja für dich gedacht, aber du willst es scheinbar nicht mehr haben. Das ist blöd jetzt. Vielleicht sollte ich es für einen guten Zweck versteigern…“  
  
Marcel saß kerzengerade im Bett, nachdem er diese SMS gelesen hatte. Zuerst hatte er die Nachricht ungelesen löschen wollen, weil sie von Mats war. Dann hatte die Neugier gesiegt und jetzt fühlte er sich ein bisschen wie … wie der größte Idiot, der auf der Erde wandelte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Das klang viel mehr nach einer typischen Mats-Aktion, als ihm, nur um ihn zu ärgern, das Trikot vor der Nase wegzutauschen. Da war jetzt eine Entschuldigung fällig. Und zwar eine Gute. Für die ihm viel zu wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb, wie er fand…  
  
„Ähm … Mats?“  
Angesprochener drehte sich um. Er hatte gerade erst das Trainingszentrum betreten, als Marcels vorsichtige Stimme ihn aufgehalten hatte. Schmelle musste direkt an der Tür auf ihn gewartet haben, dachte er sich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Hallo Marcel, redest du jetzt wieder mit mir?“  
Sofort senkte Marcel den Kopf ein wenig und Mats konnte erkennen, wie er ganz leicht rot anlief. „Ja, also … tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so rumgezickt hab. Das war nicht fair von mir.“ – „Stimmt“, stellte Mats einfach fest. Marcel hob den Kopf wieder und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Ich dachte eben … Ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte. Ich hätte darauf kommen müssen, dass du nicht einfach so dein Trikot mit Iker Casillas tauschst, nur um mich zu ärgern.“ – „Stimmt“, wiederholte sich Mats.  
„Ich hab deine SMS gelesen“, murmelte Schmelle nun leise vor sich hin und trat näher an Mats. „Das ist echt lieb von dir … und … na ja … du kannst dir ja sicher denken, dass ich das Trikot schon gerne hätte.“  
  
Mats musste ein triumphierendes Grinsen unterdrücken. Stattdessen wahrte er seine ernste Miene und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss sagen, ich find das Trikot schon auch ganz cool. Ich mein, hey, es ist von Iker Casillas. Ich sollte es einfach behalten. Es sei denn…“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und beobachtete, wie Marcels soeben langsam wieder gesenkter Kopf hoch schnellte und sein Freund ihn aufmerksam anschaute. „Du müsstest es dir schon verdienen, weißt du … Du warst gestern ganz schön gemein. Das tat doch ein bisschen weh. Das musst du erstmal wieder gutmachen, dann überlege ich mir, ob ich dir das Trikot gebe.“  
  
Ein Strahlen stahl sich auf Marcels Gesicht und ehe Mats auch nur irgendetwas machen konnte, hing Schmelle schon an seinem Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Alles was du willst, Mats, ich mach wirklich absolut alles! Es tut mir so, so, so, so leid, dass ich gestern so doof war. Ich mach das wieder gut, ich versprech es dir!“  
Nachdem die erste Überraschung verflogen war, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Mats’ Gesicht. Er drückte Schmelle kurz an sich und schob ihn dann ein Stück weg. „Du machst also absolut alles?“, versicherte er sich und schaute seinem Freund dabei eindringlich in die Augen. Für einen Augenblick zögerte Marcel tatsächlich, dann nickte er entschlossen. Er wollte dieses dämliche Trikot so gerne haben. Und Mats liebte ihn schließlich, er würde ihn ja wohl kaum zu irgendwelchen richtig gemeinen Sachen zwingen. Hoffte er.  
  
Mats lächelte und legte dann seinen Arm um Marcels Schulter, schob diesen in Richtung der Kabine. „Wir fangen erstmal klein an. Heute Abend kommst du zu mir, wir schauen zusammen ein paar Filme und machen’s uns bequem, du bleibst über Nacht … und morgen früh bekomme ich dann ein schönes Frühstück im Bett.“  
Zufrieden lächelte Marcel und nickte. Ging doch schonmal ganz human los. Und so ein Frühstück im Bett hätte sicherlich auch für ihn selbst so seine Vorteile. Auch wenn er es selbst organisieren musste. Gab schlimmeres.  
  
Als sie gemeinsam die Kabine betraten – Mats’ Arm immer noch um Marcels Schulter – bekamen sie auf jeden Fall so einige verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen. „Schon wieder versöhnt?“, fragte Mario schließlich neugierig, als keiner sich so wirklich nachzufragen traute. Mats zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und grinste. „Noch nicht so ganz, aber wir arbeiten dran.“ – „Der Versöhnungssex fehlt noch, was?“, mischte sich Neven ein. Sekunden später musste er einem gezielten Schlag von Marcel ausweichen, ehe dieser zu seinem Platz weiterzog und mit dem Umziehen anfing. „Sei nicht so neugierig“, rief Marcel dem Serben zu. „Eben“, pflichtete nun auch Kevin bei, „es gibt nämlich Dinge, die will ich nicht unbedingt wissen.“  
Neven lachte und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Dann stupste er Mats in die Seite und sprach ihn leise an, sodass nur der es hören konnte: „Hast ihm das Trikot doch wohl noch nicht einfach so überlassen?“ – „Bin doch nicht blöd“, entgegnete Mats und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich das erstmal verdienen muss. Er darf morgen gleich damit anfangen, Frühstück im Bett.“ – „Ah, du lässt dich verwöhnen. Kluge Entscheidung“, lobte Neven lachend und haute Mats einmal kräftig auf die Schulter. Der grinste und lachte ebenfalls leise. „Ihr werdet auch noch davon profitieren“, kündigte er dann mit geheimnisvoller Miene an. Auf Nevens fragenden Blick reagierte er aber gar nicht weiter, sondern zog sich stattdessen fertig um. „Wirst du noch sehen“, versprach er dann.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Training – Marcel trocknete sich gerade die Haare – wartete Mats wie vereinbart auf seinen Freund, um ihn mitzunehmen. „Steigst du heute wieder in mein Auto?“, fragte er dabei scherzhaft und grinste Marcel durch den Spiegel provokant an. Als Antwort bekam er zunächst einmal die Zunge rausgestreckt. „Du musst zugeben, der Spruch war ein bisschen unfair gestern Abend“, fuhr Mats fort. „Lieber laufen als mit meinem Auto mitfahren.“ – „Ich bin ja nicht gelaufen, der liebe Chris hat mich ja mitgenommen“, antwortete Schmelle simpel. „Macht’s nicht besser, dass du lieber bei Chris mitfährst, als bei mir.“ – „So schlimm is der jetzt nicht“, meinte Marcel lachend und wandte sich zu Mats um.  
Normalerweise hielten sie sich in der Kabine zurück – nicht, weil es irgendwen störte, sondern viel mehr, weil immer irgendwelche blöden, scherzhaft gemeinten Sprüche kamen. Und weil die anderen Jungs ja auch nicht ihre Freundin mit in die Umkleide brachten – aber jetzt konnte Marcel für einen Augenblick nicht anders, als eine Hand an Mats’ Wange zu legen und diesem einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Hab dir doch gesagt, es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er ihm dann zu. „Das reicht noch nicht“, entgegnete Mats ernst, „mein Auto ist nämlich zutiefst enttäuscht, dass du lieber bei Chris mitfährst. Aber ich hab mir sogar schon was überlegt, wie du auch das wiedergutmachen kannst. Es wünscht sich so sehr eine ausgiebige Autowäsche inklusive Innenreinigung.“  
  
Amüsiert schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. „Jetzt nutzt du mich voll aus“, stellte er lachend fest, während er seine Sachen zusammenräumte. „Na gut. Ich wasch dein Auto. Morgen früh nach dem Frühstück im Bett.“ – „Fein“, freute sich Mats, „vielleicht sollten wir heute Abend noch ne Tour durch den Wald machen, damit wenigstens noch ein bisschen mehr Dreck drankommt.“ Da Marcel bereits zum Schlag ansetzte, hatte Mats es anschließend ziemlich eilig, in Richtung der Tür zu eilen. „Hör auf, mich zu schlagen, sonst überleg ich mir die ganze Sache nochmal anders und versteiger das Ding doch“, sagte er leise zu Marcel, als dieser ihm kurz darauf folgte und sie gemeinsam das Trainingsgebäude verließen. „Sorry, kommt nicht mehr vor“, entschuldigte sich Schmelle daraufhin umgehend. Auch wenn das nicht so ganz ernst gemeint klang. Mats sah einfach mal darüber hinweg. Stattdessen packte er ihre Taschen in den Kofferraum und stieg dann ein. „Lass uns schnell auf dem Weg zu mir noch was zu essen besorgen“, schlug er dann vor. „Ich habe absolut keine Lust, heute Abend noch zu kochen.“ Kaum, dass Marcel zugestimmt hatte, ließ Mats den Motor an und fuhr vom Trainingsgelände.  
  
Den Abend verbrachten sie schließlich gemütlich auf der Couch. Sie hatten sich unterwegs beim Asiaten gebratene Nudeln geholt und verspeisten diese, während sie eine DVD schauten. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, rutschte Marcel näher an Mats heran und ließ sich in dessen Arme ziehen. „Bist du mir noch sehr böse wegen gestern?“, fragte er leise und hauchte einen Kuss in Mats’ Halsbeuge. Der lächelte leicht und strich Marcel durch die blonden Haare. „Ein klitzekleines Bisschen vielleicht noch. Aber das Trikot bekommst du trotzdem noch nicht.“ – „Das Trikot ist Nebensache“, nuschelte Marcel. „Aber letzte Nacht war irgendwie doof. Ich war zwar todmüde nach dem Spiel und bin relativ schnell eingeschlafen, aber … ist trotzdem blöd, alleine zu schlafen. Bin ich gar nicht mehr so richtig dran gewöhnt.“ – „Manchmal kannst du ganz schön kitschig sein“, stellte Mats grinsend fest und hauchte einen Kuss auf Marcels Haar. „Deswegen magst du mich ja so“, erwiderte der grinsend und schob seine Hand in die von Mats, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken. „Jeder Mensch braucht ein bisschen Kitsch im Leben.“ Lachend schlang Mats seine Arme etwas fester um seinen Freund. „Bin aber auch froh, dich heute Nacht wieder in meinem Bett zu haben“, beteuerte er dann. Marcel lachte leise. „Weil’s für dich morgen früh lecker Frühstück bedeutet.“  
Mats gab einen empörten Laut von sich und piekste Marcel in die Seite. „Gar nicht wahr. Ich hab dich vermisst und du unterstellst mir sowas. Punktabzug, damit rückt das Trikot wieder in weitere Ferne.“  
Irgendwie konnte Marcel es nicht unterlassen, ein bisschen mit den Augen zu rollen. Mats hatte ihn voll in der Hand und schien das auch noch zu genießen. Aber beschweren konnte er sich wohl auch nicht. Etwas mehr Arsch in der Hose und er wäre nicht so abhängig von Mats…  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann für Marcel deutlich früher als für Mats. Als der Wecker für ihn klingelte, reichte es von Mats her geradeso für einen verschlafenen Kuss, ehe der sich auf die andere Seite drehte und die Decke wieder über sich zog. „Weck mich, wenn der Kaffee fertig ist“, nuschelte er ins Kissen. Marcel schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, strich einmal sanft über Mats’ Rücken und quälte sich dann aus dem Bett. Erstmal eine Bestandsaufnahme in Mats’ Küche machen. Vielleicht hätte er gestern noch auf einen Einkauf bestehen sollen, dann musste er das wenigstens heute nicht mehr machen.  
Verschlafen tappste er in die Küche und wühlte sich durch die Schränke. Frische Brötchen mussten auf jeden Fall her. Obst war sicherlich auch keine schlechte Idee. Was er immerhin fand, waren ein Nutellaglas – durfte bei Mats einfach nicht fehlen – und eine relativ große Auswahl an Marmeladen. Dann musste er wenigstens das nicht mehr besorgen.  
  
Einen Augenblick dachte Marcel darüber nach, duschen zu gehen, bevor er das Haus verließ. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er aber heute auch noch Mats’ Auto würde waschen dürfen, war das eigentlich eher sinnlos. Und Training hatten sie auch noch. Verschob er die Dusche also ein bisschen, zog sich stattdessen schnell an und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Zuerst zum Bäcker, wo er neben frischen Brötchen auch noch Croissants auftrieb. Zu einem guten Frühstück im Bett gehörte sowas irgendwie dazu. Dann ein kurzer Zwischenstop bei einem Obst- und Gemüsehändler, wo er ein paar frische Bananen besorgte und dann machte er sich schon wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Mats.  
  
Dort angekommen brachte er die Kaffeemaschine in Gang, schließlich hatte Mats sich den ja ausdrücklich gewünscht. Dann wühlte er sich durch die Schränke, förderte ein großes Tablett zu Tage und stellte zwei Tassen und Teller bereit. Während der Kaffee durchlief, schnitt er schon einmal die Brötchen auf, dann drapierte er diese und die Croissants zuerst auf dem Tablett. Es folgte das Nutellaglas – eines der niedlichen, kleinen EM-Gläser, die Mats auf Vorrat gekauft hatte, einfach, weil das am besten auf das Tablett drauf passte. Auch wenn Benedikt Höwedes drauf war – und nach zwei spontanen Griffen in Mats’ Marmeladensammlung auch noch Sauerkirsch- und Schwarze Johannisbeermarmelade. Die Bananen schälte er und schnitt sie in kleine Scheiben und warf diese dann in ein kleines Schälchen, welches ebenfalls den Weg auf das Tablett fand.  
Als krönenden Abschluss platzierte er die zwei gefüllten Kaffeetassen darauf und machte sich dann so langsam wie möglich auf den Weg in Mats’ Schlafzimmer.  
  
Natürlich war der Lockenkopf schon wieder eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Die Decke hing dabei irgendwo ziemlich weit unten und Marcel hatte eine super Aussicht auf Mats’ nackten Rücken.  
Er stellte das Tablett zuerst einmal auf dem Boden neben dem Bett ab – auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen war gar nicht genug Platz, den belegten schon ein Wecker, ihre beiden Handys und das Buch, das Mats momentan las. Dann ließ Marcel sich auf dem Bett nieder und beugte sich über Mats, um sanfte Küsse auf dessen Rücken zu hauchen. Das wurde mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Brummen quittiert.  
Marcel küsste sich Mats’ Wirbelsäule hinauf, seinen Hals entlang bis hin zu dessen Ohr. „Sie hatten Frühstück bestellt, mein Herr?“, hauchte er hinein und biss Mats leicht ins Ohrläppchen. Der seufzte leise und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, legte dann seine Arme in Marcels Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, nuschelte er gegen die Lippen seines Freundes und kraulte leicht den Haaransatz im Nacken.  
  
„Dann zeig mal, was du vorbereitet hast“, meinte Mats dann, nachdem er sich von Marcels Lippen gelöst hatte und setzte sich langsam auf. Marcel ließ sich neben ihm nieder und hob dann das Tablett auf seinen Schoß. „Fantastisch“, freute sich Mats beim Anblick des gefüllten Tabletts. „Alles, was das Herz begehrt.“ Und sofort griff er nach der Kaffeetasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Dann griff er nach einer der Bananenscheiben, drehte sie kurz grinsend hin und her und hielt sie dann Marcel vor den Mund. „Warum hast die denn klein geschnitten? Hätten es im Ganzen auch getan“, fragte Mats, ein anzügliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Marcel lachte leiste und schnappte nach dem Bananenstück. „Weil ich dich kenne“, antwortete er dann und griff sich eines der Brötchen.  
  
Seite an Seite frühstückten sie in aller Ruhe und genossen den gemütlichen Start in den Tag. „Ich könnte mich fast dran gewöhnen“, merkte Mats lächelnd an, bevor er sich das letzte Stück Brötchen in den Mund schob. „Hmmmmm“, machte Marcel unbestimmt, „Vielleicht lasse ich mich ja dazu hinreißen, das nochmal zu machen. Mal sehen.“ – „Würde dein Traummann-Image bei mir noch etwas aufbessern“, versprach Mats und beugte sich zu Marcel rüber, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Dankeschön“, wisperte er dann und strich durch die langen blonden Haare. „Nicht dafür“, erwiderte Marcel und lächelte leicht. Mats lachte leise und nickte. „Stimmt. Eigentlich tust du das ja nicht ganz freiwillig.“ – „Wenn du’s dir verdienst, mach ich das auch irgendwann mal freiwillig“, versprach Marcel, ehe er sich von Mats löste und die Sachen wieder alle auf das Tablett räumte. „Dann räum ich das mal in die Küche und dann kümmer ich mich um dein Auto.“  
  
Grinsend lehnte Mats sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. So ließ es sich doch leben. Und das alles nur für ein Trikot…  
  
***  
  
„Und das alles nur für ein Trikot“, fluchte auch Marcel eine ganze Weile später vor sich hin. Mit der äußeren Reinigung von Mats’ Auto war er soweit fertig. Auch die Scheiben waren geputzt. Inzwischen widmete er sich dem Innenraum des Autos. Eigentlich gar nicht so die Schwierigkeit, Mats passte ja immer gut auf, dass es nicht allzu dreckig wurde. Trotzdem konnte Marcel sich Schöneres vorstellen, als mit einem Handstaubsauger auf der Rückbank herumzukriechen.  
„Netter Anblick“, hörte er plötzlich Mats’ Stimme hinter sich und nur Sekunden später schlug dieser ihm mit Schwung auf den Hintern. Autsch. „Ich würde mich ja jetzt fast geehrt fühlen“, brummte Marcel und kroch langsam aus dem Auto. „Wie weit ist denn meine Reinigungskraft?“, fragte Mats, den Kommentar einfach übergehend. „Noch nicht ganz fertig“, antwortete Marcel und deutete ins Innere des Autos.  
  
Mats warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann winkte er ab. „Reicht vollkommen aus, soll ja nicht aussehen wie ein Neuwagen. Außerdem müssen wir zum Abschlusstraining.“ Damit deutete er auf ihre beiden Taschen, die er bereits mit runtergebracht hatte.  
Marcel konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Mein Rücken dankt dir“, meinte er und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, während Mats ihre Sachen im Kofferraum verstaute. Nachdem Mats ebenfalls eingestiegen war, legte dieser Schmelle kurz die Hand auf den Oberschenkel und tätschelte ihn leicht. „Armer Schatz. Aber ist ja alles für einen guten Zweck.“ Sein Grinsen konnte er dabei kaum verstecken, woraufhin Marcel ein wenig die Augen verdrehte und auf jede weitere Antwort verzichtete.  
  
Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände. „Du hast übrigens am Montag nen Frisörtermin“, ließ Mats nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens eher beiläufig fallen. Marcel riss seinen Kopf herum und starrte Mats entsetzt an. „Ich habe was?!“ – „Einen Frisörtermin. Hat mich zwar einiges an Aufwand gekostet, das halbwegs nach dem Trainingsplan hinzukriegen, aber hat geklappt“, wiederholte Mats und seine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich. Marcel währenddessen starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund an. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Witz sein. „Ich soll mir die Haare schneiden lassen?“ – „Ja, wird mal wieder Zeit“, stellte Mats fest und strich kurz mit einer Hand durch Marcels blonde Haare. „So sehr ich deine Haare liebe, aber ein bisschen kürzer ist doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? In letzter Zeit hat das ganz schön … komische Ausmaße angenommen.“  
Marcel entfuhr ein leises Schnauben. „Komische Ausmaße“, wiederholte er fast ein bisschen giftig. „Wenn du meinst.“ – „Ja, und nicht nur ich mein das. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, vor dem Spiel morgen könntest du dich auch ruhig mal wieder rasieren. Dieser Rauschebart ist nichts für dich“ – „Sonst noch was? Soll ich mir vielleicht noch die Augenbrauen zupfen?“, entgegnete Marcel ein wenig gereizt, fuhr allerdings sofort wieder einen Gang zurück. „Tut mir leid. Aber du hättest mir das auch etwas liebevoller mitteilen können.“  
  
Erneut fand Mats’ Hand ihren Weg auf Marcels Oberschenkel und er streichelte sanft darüber. „Ich mein’s ja nicht böse. Ich dachte mir nur, ich packe mal die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, sonst lässt du dir da ja nicht reinreden.“ – „Bisher hast du mich ja noch nicht von der Bettkante geschubst“, erwiderte Schmelle längst wieder besänftigt und sogar leicht schmunzelnd und griff nach Mats’ Hand, um diese kurz zu drücken. „Stimmt. Würd ich auch nie tun. Schöne Menschen entstellt nichts. Aber ohne Bart bist du noch deutlich schöner.“  
Mats registrierte, dass Marcel in Sekundenschnelle rot anlief. Seine übliche Reaktion auf Komplimente jeder Art. Fand Mats nach wie vor ziemlich niedlich, aber unnötig. Schließlich sagte er ja nur die Wahrheit. Immerhin hatte er damit Marcel dazu gebracht, keine Widerworte mehr zu geben. Er ergab sich offenbar seinem Schicksal, sich von ein paar Zentimetern seiner Haarpracht trennen zu müssen und nahm auch die Aufforderung an, sich mal wieder zu rasieren. Fein. Mats hatte ja gesagt, der Rest der Mannschaft würde auch noch was davon haben. Optisch zumindest. Irgendwie.  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt brachten sie schweigend hinter sich, legten volle Konzentration auf das Abschlusstraining. Schließlich ging es morgen im Spiel gegen Freiburg darum, wenigstens in der Liga wieder Punkte zu holen, wenn es in der Champions League schon nicht geklappt hatte.  
  
***  
  
Mats wachte auf, als jemand ihm sein Buch aus der Hand nahm und ihm anschließend vorsichtig seine Brille von der Nase zog. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal kurz, ehe er Marcel über sich erkannte. Einen leicht lächelnden und vor allem rasierten Marcel! Sofort riss Mats die Augen etwas weiter auf. Marcel registrierte das und sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter, er beschloss aber, Mats’ Reaktion einfach zu übergehen. „Du solltest vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit der Brille schlafen“, meinte er und platzierte eben diese auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen. Mats’ Buch legte er daneben, nachdem er das Lesezeichen an der richtigen Stelle eingelegt hatte.  
Angesprochener runzelte die Stirn, rieb sich kurz über die Augen und brummte dann zustimmend. „Hast du wohl Recht, könnte unbequem werden.“ – „Könnte es“, pflichete Marcel ihm bei, ehe er Mats einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.  
  
Mats schob seine Hand in Marcels Nacken und hielt diesen noch einen Augenblick länger bei sich, kostete den Moment voll aus. Dann schaute er ihm tief in die Augen, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er streichelte sanft über die Wange seines Freundes. „Was hab ich mir nur für einen schönen Kerl geangelt“, stellte er fest, „und gerade im Moment finde ich ihn noch schöner als sonst schon.“ – „Hör doch mal auf damit“, versuchte Marcel zu widersprechen, aber Mats blieb trotzdem nicht verborgen, dass es ihm schmeichelte. „Du hast einen blöden, feigen Freund, der vorgestern richtig doof zu dir war und das jetzt erstmal wieder gut machen muss“, erläuterte er dann. „Aber ich habe einen schönen, blöden, feigen Freund“, beharrte Mats auf seiner Meinung, leise lachend, als er sah, wie Marcel mit den Augen rollte.  
„Dreh dich mal um“, forderte Marcel, ohne weiter auf Mats’ Kommentar einzugehen. Der runzelte zwar erst ein wenig skeptisch die Stirn, tat dann aber wie geheißen. Wenig später spürte er, wie Marcels Finger zuerst sanft über seinen Rücken glitten, ehe er etwas mehr Druck ausübte und Mats geschickt zu massieren begann.  
  
Ein wohliges Brummen entwich letzterem und er schloss genießend die Augen. „Das ist jetzt aber keine Auftragsarbeit, die ich vergessen hab, oder?“, fragte er dann leise. Als Antwort bekam er ein verneinendes Brummen. „Das ist ausnahmsweise mal freiwillig“, entgegnete Schmelle dann, während er geschickt die ein oder andere Verspannung fand und sanft zu lösen versuchte. „Vorhin, bevor ich ins Bad ging, hast du ziemlich angespannt gewirkt. Mir ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass du nicht gelesen, sondern zehn Minuten die gleiche Seite angestarrt hast, ohne dich weiter zu regen.“  
Da musste er Marcel allerdings recht geben, stellte Mats fest. „Hmm ich war mit den Gedanken irgendwo zwischen vergangenem Mittwoch, morgen und dem Rückspiel gegen Madrid“, murmelte er dann leise ins Kissen hinein, sodass Schmelle ihn kaum verstand. „Setz einen Haken hinter Mittwoch“, riet dieser ihm. „Kannst du doch sonst eigentlich auch.“ – „Ja, aber irgendwie… Jetzt will ich die drei Punkte morgen umso mehr.“  
  
Marcel seufzte leise. „Aber wenn du dich unter Druck setzt, wird das nichts“, bestand er auf seine Meinung. „Also entspann dich und versuch, abzuschalten.“ – „Gar nicht so schwierig bei deinen Wunderhänden“, versicherte Mats und seufzte erneut zufrieden. „Wenn’s mit dem Fußball irgendwann nicht mehr so klappt, solltest du Physiotherapeut werden.“ Lachend verneinte Marcel. „Besser nicht. Physiotherapeuten machen nämlich sowas nicht.“ Und schon beugte er sich runter und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Mats’ Schulterblättern und in seinem Nacken. Nur wenig später setzte er sich allerdings wieder auf und ging weiter brav seiner Massagearbeit nach. Und mit der Zeit lösten sich nicht nur die Verspannungen in Mats’ Rücken, sondern er wurde auch noch richtig schläfrig. „Schlaf gut, Mats“, hörte er Marcel leise sagen, ehe er langsam ins Traumland abdriftete.  
  
***  
  
„Oh Gott, wie hast du das gemacht?!“  
Das war das erste, was Mats und Marcel am nächsten Morgen zu hören bekamen, als sie den Speisesaal zum Frühstück betraten. Der Urheber dieses überraschten Ausrufs war Kevin, der Marcel anstarrte, als hätte der sich über Nacht in einen Frosch verwandelt. „Wie hat wer was gemacht?“, fragte Mats amüsiert an Kevin gewandt. Der kam auf sie zu und betrachtete Schmelle eingehend. „Er ist rasiert!“, stellte er dann sachlich fest und schaute Mats ernst an. „Wie hast du ihn dazu bekommen?“  
  
Während Schmelle ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab – ohne jede Berechtigung irgendwie, schließlich hatte er das Thema ‚Bart stutzen’ in den vergangenen Monaten schmerzlich vernachlässigt, also konnte er sich über solche Reaktionen beim besten Willen wohl kaum aufregen – fing Mats leicht an zu lachen und legte einen Arm um Marcels Rücken. „Ich hab so meine Mittel und Wege“, meinte er dann mit einem Zwinkern. Kevin verzog daraufhin nur leicht das Gesicht. „Ich will es gar nicht genauer wissen.“ – „Bist neidisch, was?“, mischte sich Neven in die Unterhaltung ein, der die Situation schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte. „Pah“, kam es von Kevin, der sich umdrehte und lieber zum Buffet begab. „Neidisch“, hörte man ihn noch leise brummen, „als hätt ich das nötig.“  
Neven lachte und klopfte Schmelle dann auf die Schulter. „Gut sieht’s aus“, merkte er dann an und musterte seinen Kollegen anerkennend. Mats grinste und tätschelte Marcels Rücken. „Find ich allerdings auch.“ – „Ja, Jungs, ich habs verstanden“, kam es fast ein bisschen genervt von Marcel und er machte sich von den beiden los, um Kevin ans Buffet zu folgen.  
  
„Meintest du das, als du gesagt hast, wir profitieren auch noch davon?“, fragte Neven leise, als Marcel außer Hörweite war. Schließlich musste Marcel ja nicht wissen, dass Neven von der ganzen Trikotgeschichte wusste. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihm das doch ein wenig unangenehm war. „Ja, genau das meinte ich damit. Geht aber noch weiter. Gab zwar ein bisschen Gezicke, aber ich hab ihn sogar dazu bekommen, Montag zum Frisör zu gehen.“ – „Ernsthaft?“, fragte Neven ungläubig, während er sich nun mit Mats ebenfalls zum Buffet begab. Mats nickte und grinste fast ein wenig stolz. „Eigentlich hab ich ihm nur gesagt, dass er am Montag einen Frisörtermin hat. Er war zuerst zwar etwas angesäuert, hat das dann aber hingenommen. Er hätte ja auch nein sagen können, so ein Frisörtermin lässt sich ja auch ohne große Probleme absagen. Aber ich glaube, er geht hin.“ – „Krasse Sache.“ Neven klang anerkennend, als er das sagte, während er sich am Frühstücksbuffet bediente. „Man, dann kann man Schmelle endlich wieder anschauen, ohne sich kopfschüttelnd zu fragen, wie er noch in den Spiegel schauen kann.  
  
Dieses Mal war es Mats, der zum Schlag ausholte, Neven aber letzten Endes nur gegen die Schulter boxte. „Sei mal nicht so gemein zu meinem Freund.“ – „Mats, du bist verliebt, du trägst ne rosa Brille, wenn du Schmelle anschaust. Wir sehen ihn ohne das Ding und stellen nur fest, dass die Räuberhauptmann-Optik ihm nicht so steht.“ – „Das hab ich selbst auch gemerkt“, erwiderte Mats und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem Marcel schon mit Mario und Marco saß und sich geduldig von diesen anstarren ließ. „Aber wenn man liebt, akzeptiert man vieles.“ Neven lachte und folgte Mats. „Ich sag ja, rosa Brille“, wiederholte er dann.  
  
„Mats, sag den beiden doch bitte mal, dass ich weder ein Zootier, noch eine Fata Morgana bin und durchaus mitbekomme, wenn ich angestarrt werde“, bat Marcel, als sich Mats und Neven an ihrem Tisch niederließen. Eigentlich war er innerlich längst darauf eingestellt, sich den Tag über irgendwelche Sprüche anhören zu müssen. Und darauf, angestarrt zu werden. Aber Mario und Marco übertrieben gerade doch ein bisschen, schließlich hielt Marco seit ungefähr fünf Minuten seine Kaffeetasse in der Luft, weil er in dem Moment, als Marcel sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, daraus hatte trinken wollen. Bei Mario war das ähnlich – seine Schockstarre war eingetreten, als er sein Brötchen gerade zum Mund geführt hatte. Stilecht stand natürlich auch ebendieser noch offen, wurde allerdings trotzdem nicht mit Nutellabrötchen gefüttert.  
  
„Mario, iss oder mach den Mund zu, sonst kommen Fliegen rein. Marco, dein Kaffee wird kalt“, befahl Mats trocken und löste damit offenbar tatsächlich die Paralyse, die ihre zwei Offensivhelden kurzzeitig ergriffen hatte. „Ich will wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen, was du getan hast, damit der Bart abkommt, oder?“, fragte Marco. Mario begann breit zu grinsen und schaute Mats erwartungsvoll an. „Hast du ihn im Schlaf rasiert?“ – „Nein, das hat er freiwillig getan“, antwortete Mats. Marcel schnaubte leise. „Freiwillig“, brummte er und brachte damit vor allem Neven zum Lachen. „Na gut, nicht ganz“, lenkte Mats ein, grinste allerdings ebenfalls breit. „Aber ich habe nichts weiter dazu getan, als ihn darauf hinzuweisen.“ – „Verrückt“, murmelte Marco, „einfach nur verrückt.“  
„Ich kann euch hören“, brummte Marcel daraufhin nur und brachte den Rest damit erneut zum Lachen. Er seufzte leise und trank seinen Kaffee. Wenn der Tag so weiterging … Fantastisch.  
  
***  
  
„Kommst du mit zu mir?“  
Das Spiel in Freiburg hatte der BVB erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht und war am Abend mit drei Punkten im Gepäck wieder im Pott angekommen. Mats warf Marcel einen bittenden Blick zu. Der überlegte einen Augenblick, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und nickte. „Klar, warum nicht“, stimmte er dann zu, „war ja gestern erst bei mir, Wohnung steht noch, mehr muss ich nicht wissen.“ Mats lachte leise und nickte. „Eben. Außerdem können wir von mir aus gern morgen bei dir schlafen.“ – „Mir recht“, erwiderte Marcel und folgte Mats in Richtung Parkplatz. „Ich fahr trotzdem nochmal kurz nach Hause. Ein paar Sachen holen, ich glaub, ich hab nicht mehr wirklich viel bei dir.“  
  
Mats nickte und schloss das Auto auf. „Aber wehe dir, du kommst nicht mehr. Dann entführ ich dich. Außerdem ist es deine Pflicht, zu mir zu kommen, ich hab schließlich immer noch etwas, das du haben willst.“ Marcel lachte leise und winkte ab. „Ich schlaf auch gerne freiwillig bei dir, du musst mich nicht ködern. Bis nachher.“ Damit stieg er in sein Auto und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg.  
Seine Tasche räumte er in seiner Wohnung angekommen schnell aus, warf die dreckige Wäsche ins Bad und packte ein paar frische Sachen ein, nur um sich dann auf direktem Wege zu Mats aufzumachen. Während der Fahrt dachte er spaßeshalber mal darüber nach, wann er, abgesehen von der Nacht nach dem Spiel gegen Madrid, das letzte Mal alleine geschlafen hatte. So langsam zweifelte er ernsthaft daran, ob er ohne Mats an seiner Seite noch schlafen konnte.  
  
Nur wenig später parkte er in der Nähe von Mats’ Wohnung, schnappte sich seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er hatte längst einen Schlüssel für Haus- und Wohnungstür – verhielt sich bei seiner eigenen Wohnung und Mats nicht anders. War einfach praktischer, wenn sie sowieso ständig beim jeweils anderen zu Besuch waren. Er verschaffte sich Eintritt zur Wohnung und lauschte dann einen Augenblick. Kein Geräusch drang aus der Wohnung – kein Fernsehen, keine Musik, kein Lebenszeichen von Mats.  
„Bin da“, rief er in die Stille hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Schlafzimmer“, hörte er kurz darauf Mats aus eben diesem rufen. Also begab sich Marcel auf direktem Wege dorthin.  
  
Als er den Raum betrat, stolperte er fast erst einmal direkt wieder raus. Schien Mats ganz recht gewesen zu sein, dass er noch einmal nach Hause gefahren war. Der Raum war schummrig durch Kerzen beleuchtet, die Mats hier und da aufgestellt hatte. „Aber ich bin kitschig, ja?“, fragte Marcel schmunzelnd und näherte sich dem Bett, auf dem Mats es sich mal wieder mit einem Buch bequem gemacht hatte.  
Dieses klappte er allerdings zu und legte es beiseite, ehe er sich langsam aufsetzte und Marcel angrinste. „Du hast selbst gesagt, jeder braucht ein bisschen Kitsch. Also machen wir jetzt eine kitschige private Siegesfeier.“ Er setzte sich an die Bettkante und streckte seine Arme nach Marcel aus. Diesem fiel erst in diesem Moment auf, was Mats da eigentlich trug.  
  
Schwarz. Orangene Streifen an den Ärmeln. Adidas-Logo. Bwin-Schriftzug. Real Madrid-Emblem auf der Brust.  
  
„Du … Mats … Du …“, stotterte er und starrte seinen Freund an, trat dann näher an ihn heran. Mats griff nach Marcels Händen und zog ihn zu sich. „Wenn du das Trikot haben willst, solltest du es dir JETZT holen.“ – „Aber … du hast es … entweiht!“, flüsterte Marcel und klang fast schon ein wenig verzweifelt. Mats grinste – vielleicht sogar ein bisschen böse – und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das tut mir jetzt aber leid. Wenn du’s jetzt nicht mehr haben willst, musst du wohl oder übel beim Rückspiel selbst mit Iker tauschen.“  
Marcel schaute Mats mit einem für diesen wirklich undefinierbaren Blick an. Mats konnte kaum einschätzen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Umso überraschter war er, als Marcel ihm in einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Trikot auszog und ihn dann aufs Bett drückte.  
„Du Arsch“, knurrte er leise und schaute Mats in die Augen, „das hast du doch auch geplant!“ Schon im nächsten Moment presste er seine Lippen fast harsch auf die von Mats, schob eine Hand in das lockige, dunkle Haar, ums ich dort festzukrallen.  
„Aber weißt du was?“, brachte er keuchend hervor, kaum dass er sich wenig später wieder von Mats’ Lippen löste. „Ich nehm’s trotzdem. Wenn da so’n bisschen Mats dranklebt, ist das Trikot noch viel besser.“ – „Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist“, neckte Mats grinsend und schob seine Hand in Marcels Nacken, um diesen für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zu ziehen.  
  
…  
  
Für den Spruch würde Mats jetzt aber büßen müssen.


End file.
